


Wedding Morning

by ADAMWryter



Series: ThorQuill Week 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Morning, ThorQuill Week, ThorQuill Week 2019, Weddings, crack and fluff, happiness, thorquill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Morning, but no ordinary morning. It's Quill and Thor's wedding morning





	Wedding Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! We're getting close... Ahhh
> 
> I just had to write this. I've been writing Tony and Steve into ThorQuill story and adding humor but I really like it. i felt so free writing this. Hope you guys would like.

“Shit, our wedding!!”, Thor and Quill shout as they just suddenly wake up from their sleep. Ever since Peter said yes to Thor’s proposal, they have been planning on their wedding. More correctly, Tony has been planning on their wedding, as he insisted that. Tony is that friend we all want to have, rich and caring. The bestest friend in the universe award should belong to him.

They both just woke up from a very short sleep after what happened last night. It was a great night, though. Tony suddenly storms into the room, where they live temporarily because they wanted a wedding on Earth, with frustration literally written on his face.

“I do not just spend five hundred thousand dollars and plan everything and put on this suit just for you two to sleep all day”, Tony’s voice is just full of rage, who can blame him. Blame the dorks on the bed.

“Sorry, it was really something last night”, Quill answers, getting out of the bed. Both of them are half naked with nothing covering their torsos. Thanks god they look hot.

“Did you two really screw each other so hard that you did not have enough time to sleep?”, Tony always knows how to put his words.

“No!”, Quill seems shocked, “it’s not like that…”

“I don’t care. One hour left until your big entrance and you are still not in your wedding suits”, Tony speaks like he’s about to blast them both with his nano iron man glove.

“Okay, Stark, we’re sorry, we’re on it”, Thor apologizes. He knows what happened last night was started by him.

“You’re lucky I’m nice and having a perfect boyfriend”, that’s Tony’s mantra to calm him down.

“Tony, where are those two…”, Steve walks into the room to find Tony because he shouldn’t be disappearing for so long like that.

“Oh yeah, there he is”, Tony comments.

“Why aren’t you two dressed up?”, Steve, who is also already in his groomsman suit, asks.

“We’re on it”, Thor answers, as those two dorks are still struggling to put on their pants.

Everything seems to be getting better until Quill tries to be funny and says something stupid, “Unless you two would really want a foursome. There’s still time”, Quill leans back and shows off his abdominal muscles, which makes Tony, Steve and Thor frown in annoyance. Thor is just speechless. But Tony and Steve give each other a smirk like they know what needs to happen.

And it happens. Steve is holding Quill from his elbows, Thor is covering Quill’s mouth with his godly strong hand, Quill is begging, or moaning, for mercy and Tony is pulling on Quill’s boxers… and pours some ice into his crotch. The cold makes the Star-Lord dance like crazy. That does not feel comfortable. No one knows how these three men invent that punishment, it’s like they are frat brothers in college.

“If this is how you want to start a morning, you will get it”, Tony explains, sarcastically. And Thor is just laughing.

“You may not want to suck on that cock for some time”, Steve jokes along. Gosh, Steve really changes after dating Tony for so long, the outdated man sure knows how to live in this messed up society already.

“It’s him sucking mine”, Thor replies.

“Not true”, Quill still tries to shout through Thor’s hand.

It’s fun, but there’s a wedding coming and they need to be serious about that. They stop fooling around and Tony and Steve help them get dressed. In no time, Quill and Thor already look sharp and dapper in their wedding suits.

So there it is, the big day. The sun is shining just beautifully enough, the breeze is just perfect. The ceremony takes place at the Avengers’ facility in Norway, near the New Asgard, so Thor’s people could attend. All of their friends are there, Tony makes sure there’s room for everybody. With no one leading one of them down the aisle, so Steve takes the role, and walks Quill to his godly husband-to-be. All of them must admit this is when Thor smiles the brightest and happiest. The Avengers thought Tony and Steve would be the first of them to get married, that the wedding this morning would be Captain America marrying Iron Man… But you never knew what could happen.

Thor takes Quill’s hand. They’ve been dating but nothing feels as emotional as this moment. This morning will be something both of them could never forget. He gazes into his boyfriend’s green eyes, and the other does the same to the god’s sapphire-blue eyes. This is it, this is the person they would spend the rest of their lives with, happy and loved, waking up every morning only to see that beautiful face, holding hands wherever they go and feeling each other’s body when the lights are off. This is heaven, this is true happiness.

“Do you, Thor Odinson, take Peter Jason Quill to be your lawfully wedded husband?”, Stephen asks. Who knew he could be a licensed wedding officiant.

“I do”, Thor answers, with a smile as bright as the shining sun. Because he’s not afraid anymore. This is the love, the true happiness he deserves. He feels like a dead star rising again, like a planet with no life now flourishing with all forms of loving and living.

“Do you, Peter Jason Quill, take Thor Odinson to be your lawfully wedded husband?”, Stephen continues.

“I do”, the Lord of the Stars replies.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you as husband and husband”, Stephen claims with pride, “you may uh… kiss each other.”

Thor waits no longer to pick up his little chubby husband, spinning in the air and kisses him deeply. They just promise a happy ever after for each other, and they are sure to make it happen.

It’s time the current story closed, but a new chapter is open. For now, they will fight side by side calling the other their husband.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> You may wonder "Why the end? ThorQuill week hasn't ended yet, where's prompt #7?" It will be answered tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
